


Have You Considered Not Having Creative Pursuits?

by Phosfate, Rosencrantz



Series: Have You Considered Not Having Creative Pursuits? [2]
Category: Hot Fuzz (2007), Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfic, Drabble, Fanfiction, M/M, Mpreg, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosfate/pseuds/Phosfate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/pseuds/Rosencrantz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long-anticipated sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/447466">"The OC."</a> In color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Considered Not Having Creative Pursuits?

**Author's Note:**

> FANDOM: Hot Fuzz/NuTrek  
> WORD COUNT: 100. Because it's a drabble. DRABBLE NERD SAYS WHAT?  
> RATING: PG.  
> WARNINGS: Stupidity  
> DISCLAIMER: Hot Fuzz belongs to the boys and girls at Rogue and Big Talk and their friends. Star Trek belongs to...Paramount, right?

_"I canna change the laws of -- wait, apparently I can."_

_"This is biology, not physics,” McCoy replied._

_"What do I tell Ensign Dairyman? SERIOUSLY HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN? THIS SHITE IS PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE HOW'S IT GOING TO GET OUT WHAT IF IT'S AN ALIEN I CAN'T STOP TALKING--“_

_McCoy pressed a hyposedative against Scotty’s neck._

_“Thank...you...”_

***

"Danny, what are you writing?"

"Nuffink!"

"Danny, delete this entire story!"

"You ain’t the boss of me!"

"I am, actually."

"Not at home! Now bugger off, I got to write the labour scene"

Nicholas paused. "Have you considered _not_ having creative pursuits?"


End file.
